Divine Intervention
by Miss Imagine
Summary: What to do when you find yourself in love with a certain trenchcoat clad angel? Victoria thinks of running, but what does Cas think of?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and I'm looking forward to hearing your opinion. So please, R&R

English is not my first language so be gentle.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunatly, I don't own any of the characters from Supernatural, but believe me I have tried to pray for God to send me an angel like Castiel. So far, no luck! I guess God knows that I would try to do bad things to one of his employees, and he probably wants to avoid being dragged in to a sexual harassment suit.

* * *

><p><strong>Divine Intervention<strong>

**Chapter 1**

"So, have you heard anything from her yet?"

Dean set the take away bag down on the table in front of Sam and his laptop.

Sam looked up from behind the screen, at his brother who had just entered the living room.

"No, not since she called yesterday about that geta. I gotta tell you it's really good to have someone on the team who actually knows how to research stuff."

"Hey! I heard that!" Bobby's voice sounded from the kitchen.

Sam ignored him and turned the laptop around to show Dean the screen.

"Look here… I searched the geta and true enough, there's an old Chinese myth about the geta and the Tengu. Basically, geta is this type of traditional Chinese footwear, and if you happen to have a pair once worn by one of the first monks from the Shaolin Monistarey in the 5th century, well then you just put them on and the Tengu will not be able to hide from you once it's appear before you and it cannot hurt you. I didn't find this before because the Tengu we are hunting seemed to come from Japanese lore. But it seems that the myth actually originated somewhere in China, and then traveled into the Japanese lore where it spread like weed. Victoria really came through here"

Dean looked on the screen and swallowed a bite of his sandwich;

"So it checks out. Now, where are we on finding that... what was it, sandal thing?"

"Well, I sent Cas to look this morning, but he hasn't returned yet. So I guess we'll just have to wait."

"Yeah. Eat!" Dean pushed the bag over to Sam, but he didn't pick it up.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry"

"Well, suit yourself"

"We need to figure out where this thing is hiding and…" Sam stopped mid sentence and listened "...here she comes".

And true enough, soon they could both hear the roar from the Honda Fireblade approaching the house. Sam looked at the clock. It had just turned eleven-forty-five. "The nabours won't be happy".

"When are they ever", Bobby replied as he came in from the kitchen and placed three bears on the table, before he placed himself behind the large desk.

The roar from the bike grew louder as Victoria rode into the lot and then everything silenced. They heard the front door being opened and shut again. "Hey, guys! Mommy's home!"

"We're in here", Sam replied

She came into the living room in the seconds it took her to take of her jacket and boots.

"Hey, boys. 'see your working hard as always." She threw a brown paper bag at Dean, who caught it in the air.

"Good thing I brought dinner"

Dean opened the bag and the smell of warm burger filled the living room.

"Sweetheart, you are an angle", he replied as he closed the bag to finish his sandwich before the main course.

"But I see you're already supplied", she said as she put down her backpack on the table.

"I'll manage", Dean replied with his mouth full.

Sam looked at Victoria; "It's good to have you back, Vic. What took you so long? I thought you'd be home yesterday, after your phone call"

She took of her backpack and started roaming around in it. "Well, you know… manicure, rush hour and… oh yes… this little trinket."

She pulled a dark blue bag from her sack and threw it to Sam. "What's this?"

"The shoes, so you can go kill the Tenga"

Victoria put down her backpack. Sam opened the bag and took out a pair of old wooden squares, with two worn leather straps on each.

"You're welcome", she said as she threw herself on the couch.

"Oh, yeah tanks, but where did you get this?"

"The Chinese embassy"

"Really?" Sam looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Really. You see, Chinas swimming with ancient treasures collected by Mao for destruction. Many of the artifacts, which the old psycho didn't manage to destroy before his all too late death, are circulating on the black market. So they are smuggled out of China and into other countries all over the world, including the US. When a smuggler gets caught, the artifact he's carrying is handed over to The Chinese embassy for expedition back to the home country. Until that happens the goodies are locked away in the basement, and that is where I found that little baby there" She suppressed a yawn. "And now I think I'll go and have a well deserved night of sleep"

Sam handed the shoes to Dean, who examined them with a suspicious look.

"I just sent Cas to search for these this morning. Guess you beat him to it"

"Yeah, guess I did. Well, maybe it's good to have backup for once" Victoria starred at a spot on the decaying wallpaper. "So Cas isn't back yet?"

"No, not yet"

"Well, maybe you should try and contact him and tell him to stop looking. Though he'd probably had an easier time getting those out of the embassy that I did"

"Most likely", Dean said as he swallowed the last bite of Sams sandwich.

"How did you do it?" Bobby asked.

"Well, I might not be a hunter, but you don't have to kill monsters to imitate a government employee… or to charm one for that matter." She sent him a secretive smile. "But now I'll go and lie down" She got up and went for the hall and the staircase, but turned around in the doorway.

"Hey, Bobby"

He looked up at her

"Yeah"

"I really do appreciate you letting me stay here. It's really good to have a place to come home to."

"Nah, it's no big deal. I never really use any of the upstairs rooms anyway, and you need to have a place to work from as long as you're with us. I'm just impressed you've managed to make it livable up there." He smiled and gestured out into the room. "Well, and down here for that matter. It's really me who should be thanking you"

She smiled; "Thanks, Bobby. Sleep tight y'all", she said before turning and disappearing into the hall, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>She went to her jacket and searched the pockets for her music player. She sometimes had trouble falling asleep and music always helped. She found what she was looking for. As she turned around to climb the staircase her heart jumped to her throat and a small whine escaped her, as she was startled by a figure in the hall.<p>

"Jezz, Cas! I thought we were over that… sneaking up on people thing", she said through battered breath.

Castiel stepped forward out of the shadow of the staircase. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to startle you… Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay". She looked up and her eyes meet his, now full of concern, and she quickly looked away.

"I'm just aah… a little of my guard. I just got home and I haven't really slept for about 30 hours…"

He nodded as he studied her, but he didn't say anything. She suddenly had a notion that he might have been standing there in the shadows even before she came into the hall. She took a deep breath. Her heart just wouldn't seem to slow down again.

"… so… I was just on my way to bed. You know, to catch up on that". She quickly licked her lips and hoped that he would say something, but you never knew with him. There was a long pause.

"Yes, Sam told me that your field research on the Tengu was successful. Then he sent me to search for the Geta… But where have you been since yesterday?"

"Well", she smiled and paused. She was regaining control over herself. But that damn heart still wouldn't slow down properly.

"I was on my way home when I got this idea… and then I went and got us a pair for Geta"

A puzzled expression crossed his face, before it returned to its usual serious look. Then he reached out his hand in which a brown hemp back had just appeared.

"Well, then what am I supposed to do with these…?"

She looked at the bag which she gathered contained a pair of century's old geta. She was just about to make some sort of apologies, when she saw the very subtle but distinct smile in his eyes.

"… You know, an old man was very upset that I took these from him. He said it was the best shoes he had ever had. I had to promise to return them to him, when we were done with them…"

She smiled back at him now, as he continued;

"… Oh well, with two pairs there might be an actual chance of recovering one pair for returnasion, after Dean and Sam has gone in with their usual subtleness".

She nodded in agreement before she said something;

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to rob a nice old man of his favorite footwear"

"Well, he wasn't really that nice. He tried to sell them to me for 50000 yen. Granted, they are worth about 200 times that, but he didn't know that. And of course, that was after he threatened me with law enforcement and execution. Come to think of it, I don't think I will return those shoes to him in any case"

He nodded his head slightly and put the bag away without her really registering where it went.

She tried to put up a serious face.

"Well, I am sorry that you had to quarrel with a greedy old man for nothing"

"I did get an introduction to the art of haggling"

There was a long pause.

She just stood there and felt it all sneak up on her, before she pulled herself together and reminded herself where she was going.

"Okay, now I will go to bed before I collapse right here in the hall". She sent him a smile and began to climb the staircase. At the fifth step she stopped and turned around. He was still standing there.

"So, I gather you went all the way to China to get those sandals?"

He nodded

A smile appeared at the corner of her mouth, as she put in a small pause for effect.

"Well, weren't that a waste of good mileage. They had three pairs in D.C."

He looked after her as she turned and continued up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Victoria"

"Thank you, Cas"

He watched her until she had disappeared around the corner to the first floor corridor. Then he disappeared.

* * *

><p>After Victoria had left the room, Bobby sighed and shook his head; "She's a good girl that one"<p>

"Yeah, she's something…" Dean shuffled up the sandwich bag and aimed it at the wastebasket. He missed. "So, you think she and I cou…"

"No!"

"No!"

Dean threw out his arms in a disbelieving gesture and set up an offended look.

"Well, don't stumble on each other. What's so wrong with the thought of…"

He didn't get further before Bobby interrupted him again;

"Because she's a nice, intelligent, self respecting woman and you would screw things up before you got to the second week. And besides of the fact that I don't want to see her get hurt, have you looked around here lately? I've got flowers in my window, fresh towels and a clean bathroom. Hell, I've got real food in my refrigerator and I didn't even remember what color this carpet was before she came and did her thing. Actually, I think I'd forgotten that I even had a carpet. So before you go and do something stupid that's gonna make her leave this house, you remember that whoever chases her away is going to compensate me."

Dean made a dismissive gesture towards Bobby and shook his head. "I'm not gonna screw things up. Help me out here, Sam?"

Sam, who had tried to make himself invisible by hiding behind the laptop, looked up with an already apologizing expression.

"Sorry Dean, but I just don't think she's… your type."

"Hey, I don't have a type"

"Yeah, you do"

"Shut up, Bobby"

Dean put down his beer a little too hard on the table.

"I don't understand why you both have so little faith in me on this point. I really think…" He was interrupted by a ruffling sound and Cas appearing by the closed hallway door.

"Faith in what?" Castiel asked.

"Oh well, it's just Huey and Dewey here who doesn't think I'm capable of maintaining a serious relationship"

He grabbed his beer again.

Cas looked at him;

"Are you?"

"I don't know! But I'd like to not dismiss the possibility entirely, like my family apparently does"

Cas sent him a confused look.

"Right. Well, has anybody offered you their hand in marriage?"

"No, Cas! Nobody offers their hand in marriage anymore. This is not the middle ages. I just suggested the thought that I might ask Vic out one day. She's a…"

"No, bad idea"

"Aw, come on! You're all plotting against me here. What's wrong?" Dean looked around, but got no answer.

"Cas?" Dean looked at him, expecting an answer.

"Well, you… I just don't think that she…" Dean couldn't quit read the mixed look of concern on the angels face.

"… I just don't think she is your type"

"Jezz, what's with the types here? Her type! My type. What's wrong with her type?"

"Well, for one thing she's not Asian"

Sam didn't look up from the screen as he delivered his line, but he still managed to duck from the shuffled burger bag, which Dean sent flying towards his head. Instead of hitting its intended destination, it continued through the air and into the windowsill where it knocked over a small vase with wild flowers from the garden.

"Arw no!" Bobby got up from the couch. Now look at that. She just put them there this morning. Those nice flowers"

They all three watched him with confused expressions as he made his way to the kitchen, mumbling something about daffodils.

The Castiel turned and looked at Dean;

"If they are Huey and Dewey… wouldn't that make you Louie?

* * *

><p>Victoria closed her eyes as she leaned against the back of the door she had just closed behind her. This just wasn't a durable situation. For four months now she had tried to at least not be alone with him. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again. This just couldn't go on.<p>

She pulled herself together and went to unpack her backpack. Her room was actually two conjoint rooms. It had been intended as an upstairs parlor in the old villa. Now it was her bedroom and living room/office with a double door in between the two. She really was thankful for Bobby letting her stay there. When he has presented it to her, the rooms had stood unused for years. Not empty though, but as a depository for all kinds of things Bobby for some reason couldn't find room or need for on the ground floor. The furniture was covered with sheets and the sheets had been covered with dust, as for the carpet. But after a thorough cleaning and two full days of airing out and throwing away (there had been a lot of throwing away), it was now very nice, she thought. Most of the old furniture had been useless, but she had kept a small wooden desk and a chair, a huge closet which seemed to be seconds from falling apart, but never did and an oddly shaped chaise long in slightly mouse eaten purple velvet with, a small table attached to it. The only really pleasant surprise had been a large, old four-poster bed which, as Bobby explained, had been a must-have, secondhand purchase of his late wife. It had been dragged into the house by many toils and trials, only to never be heard from again. Now it was her bed and she loved it. And when she had spent the first couple of weeks roaming the rest of the first floor to find a large mirror and a couple of lamps, it had become like a real home to her. Now she emptied her backpack on the bed and tried to shake of the thrilling but unwelcome feeling of his eyes on her back.

At first she had been sure that this infatuation would soon wear off as they usually did if not sparked. But it hadn't. Actually quite the contrary. It had grown stronger, more possessive and unavoidable. Now she was afraid to even think the word. 'Love'. She could pretty easily put up a facade, as long as she was not caught off guard, which you often were with him. But she could not go on like this forever. At some point soon, she would have to get off this emotional rollercoaster, or ells she was afraid that she would end up doing something stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Victoria found Sam and Dean in the kitchen. She knew they were planning to hunt down the Tengu the next 24 hours, if they could find its location.

"Where's Bobby?", she asked

"He got up early. Now he's out in the lot roaming around", Sam replied.

"So, have you sniffed anything out yet?", she asked as she went to get herself some breakfast.

"Yeah…", Dean replied

"…a lead ran in over the police radio just about half an hour ago. Three lumberjacks disappeared into thin air this morning, just about 5 miles east of the spot where Big Bird tried to rip my head of three days ago. We're pretty sure we've got the right spot"

Victoria sat down at the table with her bowl of cereal, before changing her mind and getting back up.

"No, this won't do", she said

"What?"

Both Dean and Sam looked at her slightly confused.

"We cannot sit in here when it's warm and sunny outside. We're eating on the porch"

She walked out of the kitchen, without turning to see if they followed her. Dean and Sam looked at each other for a second, before Dean spoke;

"As long as there's no dead lumberjacks falling out of the sky"

Then they both got up with their food and followed in her wake.

She had just opened the front door, when she saw him sitting on the porch bench. 'Okay, bad idea'. She thought to herself, but as she made to turn around she heard Dean and Sam coming through the hall behind her. Thankful, she stepped out onto the porch, knowing that extra company would arrive instantly.

"Hey, Cas! What are you sitting out here for?", Dean enquired as he saw the angel sitting there, starring out over the car lot.

"I'm thinking"

"Thinking of what?"

"I'm pretty sure something is evolving. The other angels seem to be on alert. They're searching the area around Western Nebraska, for some reason. I can't tell what it is, but I think it's important"

"Is it Lucifer?", Sam asked

"No, I don't think so, there would be more signs". Castiel tore his gaze away from the horizon and look around at them all.

"So, what's your plan?"

"Now, Sam and I plan to go on a little bird hunting, and with the right shoes the odds are that we'll bring home giant chicken wings for supper."

Victoria looked around.

"So, what about me? Any new leads we need to take a closer look at? I closed down the lead on Lucifer in New Orleans. The whole thing was cold as an icicle and to be honest I don't think there ever was anything there". She chewed down her last mouthful of cereal.

Sam leaned back in the chair, shading his eyes against the sun.

"Okay, well I suggest that you stay here and go through all news coming out of the Western Nebraska area the last couple of days. If Cas feels that there's something going on up there, I think it's worth looking into. What do you say Cas?"

"Well, I could go and start searching through Nebraska, but I probably wouldn't be able to avoid the other angels"

Sam made an understanding nod.

"And we need to stay under the radar. So, what's your approach?"

"Well, I can't go look and I don't know what I'm looking for. But I picked up an old book the angels were speaking of in connection with Nebraska" He cleared his throat in a nervous manner, before he continued. "… So I think I'll stay here and see if I can find anything of interest in that"

An alarm sounded in Victoria's head by the thought of being alone with him the whole day. Dean just looked at Castiel with a frown.

"What, you can't just look at a book and tell its content?"

Castiel looked back at him with those serious eyes.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Eh, you can read minds but not books?"

"I can't read a closed mind no more than I can read a closed book"

Sam shrugged his shoulder.

"That actually makes sense"

Dean could do nothing but respond with his own shrug, before he got up from the table.

"Well, I guess we better get going Sam. We got the destination and we got the right footwear, so this should be a piece of cake"

"Don't you think it would be a good idea if Cas went with you?..." Victoria heard the hint of desperation in her own voice.

They all looked around at her.

"… You know… we're talking about a flock of giant man eating bird spirits. Wouldn't it be wise with some backup?...", she tried to sound convincing

"… I mean, with the apocalypse coming, I'd like to have you both back in one piece…"

Pause

"… well, each of you… in your separate… piece…"

She breathed in. This just wasn't going well.

Dean gave her a mystified look. In fact they all did.

"Well, we appreciate your concern but I think we can handle it. Besides if things should get hot Cas got his cell phone. Right Cas?"

Castiel reached into his pocket and took out the phone. It lay in his outstretched palm like he didn't much like to touch it.

"I'm not sure I like this thing" he said, while giving it a suspicious look.

She couldn't help but smile. He was just so damn cute.

Dean dismissed the comment with a gesture; "Sure you do, gramps. Now, we all set to go? Okay!"

He continued into the house as Sam began collecting the plates. Victoria was all too eager to follow them, so she helped Sam with the plates to head for the kitchen. She was careful not to look at Castiel, who she felt was following her with suspicious eyes.

* * *

><p>"Is everything alright?"<p>

Dean and Sam had just left and she had arranged herself behind Bobby's desk with the laptop, the phone and her notes. Quite relaxed that they could burry themselves in the work and she would be able to drown out any distracting thoughts and feelings.

But there he stood and she didn't know what to answer. 'Yes, as long as you stay outside the red tape and only speak to me about work. Or maybe 'No, because my brain has a melt down and I just can't think straight when you look at me that way'

"Yeah… yeah, everything is good" She tried to lean back in a relaxed posture.

"Why?", she then asked hopeful putting up an innocent look.

He returned it with an examining one.

"You have been acting different. You spent a lot of time in your room and you have gone quiet. You used to speak a lot…". She felt like he was looking straight through her relaxed facade"… Now you seem distracted. Something is bothering you"

'Yes. It's bothering me that I mustn't just reach out and grab you'

… may not…

"Yes, okay I have felt a little besides myself lately" She paused, before continuing. "I think this whole apocalypse thing is just a little surreal to me. It's quite hard getting to terms with the end of the world approaching"

She hoped this explanation would satisfy him. At least there was some truth in there to.

"Okay", he said after a pause, but he didn't look all convinced.

She smiled what she felt was a sad smile.

"… I just need a little time to adjust"

"That's quite understandable. Just don't lock yourself away with it all. You only need to look at Dean and Sams histories to know that keeping things bottled up inside, does not make for positive outcomes. Won't you promise me that you'll …"

"Sure, I will"

"We'll find a way to stop Lucifer…" , he said. "We still have options"

"Yeah", she turned her attention to the computer. "We just need to find the old hell raiser"

As the day went on she actually managed to relax. She sat behind the desk reading newspaper articles, official letters, and private blogs and so on, from the Western Nebraska area and he sat at the coffee table studying books and scrolls, occasionally disappearing only to reappear with more written paper in all shapes and sizes. When she stumbled upon something they would discuss it, but when the afternoon approached she had not yet found anything of relevance.

It almost felt like the old times. Before it all got awkward. Three months ago, when she could still sit and talk with him for hours, about religion and faith, science and human beings, or trying to explain phenomenon's like reality tv(something she had a hard time grasping herself) and videogames. Also humor had been a returning topic as Deans usually evaded him, although she felt he was beginning to grasp the concept of sarcasm when all four of them had been sitting in a diner, Dean ordering a large bacon/cheese burger with extra bacon and cheese, and Castiel had asked if he was sure he didn't want some fries with that heart attack. Dean had almost choked on his beer at that point. It had been then, in between becoming close friends and her brain melting down, that it had all been just great.

Victoria leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms, with a squeaking sound.

"Well, I'm getting nowhere fast over here. Any luck on your side?"

When she got no answer she looked up. The room was empty. She hadn't noticed him leaving. She wondered how many times during the day she had been sitting there, talking to herself.

She straightened up in the chair and refocused on the task at hand. She had been starring at an article about animal killings in a local newspaper for about five minutes, when she heard the shuffling sound and Castiel appeared in the living room.

"I might have found something"

He grabbed the old book from the coffee table and in three steps he was standing beside her chair.

"Could you find those air photos you showed me of the forest fire?" he said as he opened the book on a page of some strange drawings and text in a foreign language.

"Um, yeah… sure", she replied, slightly taken aback. She went back in her search history and found the pictures taken from a helicopter above the border where the charred lands meet with the fresh untouched forest.

"These drawings here… ", he pointed at the shadowy, sinister picture in the book he had laid down in front of the computer. "… they are supposedly a prophet's vision of the chaos that will fall over the land announcing the coming of The Anti Christ"

He rested his hand on the back of her chair, as he turned the page. Now she could see how the lines in the shadowy drawings coincided with the borderline between the wasteland and the fresh forest. She could also see him out of the corner of her eye, standing close to her. He spoke something to her and she tried to focus on the line his finger was trailing in the air in front of the areas of burned forest on the screen. He leaned in to look more closely at the picture in the book. He was so close to her, she could feel the heat emitting from his body. Her heart started pounding in her chest.

"Mm hmm", she answered indistinctly, as he probably expected some kind of response to what he was saying. However she couldn't gather her thoughts around a proper response. She wasn't paying attention to the drawings or the computer anymore. She watched his face and those deep, blue eyes, as he examined his findings. His lips were moving but she didn't really hear what he was saying anymore. She just watched his lips… and then, without really registration her own action, she leaned forward and kissed him. She filled her lungs with the air he had just exhaled, her heart swelled and all went quiet as she closed her eyes and pressed her mouth against his soft, dry lips.

Then her brain caught up with her. The sound of her rushing blood filled her ears and panic gripped her. She pulled away from him with a jerk, which sent her back in the chair. For three seconds her muzzles was frozen, while her insides were twisting around in knots, and all she could do was sit there, returning his surprised expression. Then she gained control and in a split second she was up of the chair, sending it rolling back against the wall, ran out the door, up the staircase, down the hall to her room, where she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no, no, no, no, no… ", she kept repeating to herself a she paced the floor of the room.<p>

'What the fuck are you doing?', her own brain screamed at her. 'What is wrong with you? You don't go around kissing angels'. Not unless you had some masochistic side and wanted to humiliate yourself, or if you wanted to burn in hell, or something like that. She just knew there were hundreds of reasons why she shouldn't do something like that. If Dean and Sam's experiences have taught her anything, it was that you should not fraternize with the kids form the other side of the fence. That being the lower or the upper fence. It would unavoidably bring about bad judgment calls and hopeless situations. She should be concentrating on helping to save the world for heaven's sake, not jeopardizing the whole collaboration by acting like a lovesick schoolgirl. And who was she to put Cas in this situation? In the best case scenario he would just feel sorry for her and she didn't even want to think of the worst.

Then she stopped dead in her tracks. What if he decided to come up and talk to her about what had just happened. She couldn't very well keep him out. For a second she considered the angel repellent symbol, but then again that would kind of be adding insult to injury. After all it was her who should just disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She hadn't needed to worry. He didn't appear in her room. Actually he had kind of disappeared altogether. She had been anxious that she would run into him, before she had figured out what to say. You know, come up with some kind of excuse. Like; `I was possessed', 'it wasn't me, it was a skin walker, 'I was on drugs'… But after three days no one in the house had seen or heard from him. Victoria had spent as much time as possible out of the house, grapping every opportunity she got to do some field research, check up on leads or even spend three hours grocery shopping. She had had time to figure out what to do about herself, and this evening she was packing her bag.

Dean and Sam had tried to convince her to stay. Bobby had almost pleaded, but she was going. She searched through the closet for the most essential close. She had told them that she needed to go straighten some things out with her family. A plausible story when you knew the world was ending. She had told them that she would come back, and she fully intended to. She just needed to get away and get her head on straight somehow. Maybe she would go live over a bar for a couple of months. She could keep researching through the day, and drown her feelings in booze and men during the evening. Maybe she could drink and fuck him out of her head. You know, develop a cynical side. Anyway, she was leaving in the morning.

Victoria had just crammed the last of her stuff in the bag when there was a knock on the door. Probably Bobby coming home from the bar early to try and talk her out of leaving. Dean and Sam were on their way to Massachusetts to help out some old friends with a ghost problem.

"Just a minute!", she called as she zipped up her bag and put it on the floor. She really appreciated their efforts to make her stay, but she had to go. She couldn't think of any other way to escape this. She went to open the door.

"Sweet Bobby, I know this isn't… ", she had started her speech as she opened the door, but she didn't get to finish it. It wasn't Bobby standing outside. It was Castiel.

For a brief moment she was sure she would slam the door in his face, but then the moment passed and the door was still open. She tried to swallow that big lump of distress that in seconds had build up in her throat. She just stared at him and somewhere it occurred to her that she probably looked like a deer caught in a headlight.

At first he didn't say anything; he just stood there looking at her with those examining eyes. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

Then he spoke; "Bobby said you were leaving …"

It wasn't a question so she said nothing. She wasn't even sure she could have if she wanted to.

"… Why?"

She took a deep breath to help the lie come out, but it was no use.

"And I know the only family you have is a second cousin once removed who lives in Kentucky. I don't believe you even remember his name…" He looked at her. "… So that's not the reason"

She didn't know how to answer, but she did feel herself falling back into those enigmatic eyes of his. Then she tore herself lose and turned away from him, as she stepped back into her room. She didn't know where she was running so she stopped in the middle of the floor. She heard him step over the threshold and into the room.

"Victoria?"

She loved hearing him say her name. A knot was evolving in her stomach and she felt tears pressing in the corner of her eyes. She closed her eyes to hold them back, and took several deep breaths before she could speak.

"I…I can't stay here right now. I haven't been felling well lately…" That wasn't entirely true. Amidst the nerves and the bad conscience, it had also felt wonderful being around him. It had felt wonderful kissing him. "...and if I want to get better I gotta get away from here for a while"

'Away from you'

"Bobby was quite upset; he doesn't want you to leave… I don't want you to leave", he said, a note of unease in his voice.

The knot in her stomach grew tighter and her voice was shaky; "I have to go. I have to go, or ells I think I'm going to have some kind of breakdown"

She turned around to face him again. She couldn't read his expression as she felt he could read hers.

"Please… don't leave", he said as he stepped closer to her.

Tears filled her eyes and she averted his gaze. She bowed her head and hid her face in her hands as she felt tears begin to run down her cheeks. Then she felt his arms around her.

"I want you to stay"

She heard the care and concern that filled his coarse voice and she felt his protecting arms encircling her. After a while she sensed the knot inside her loosen up. Then her heartbeat slowed down to a normal rate, as she breathed in his scent. A dusty warm scent like cinnamon and peace. And now that she had calmed down, she could sense the racing beat of his heart through his shirt and trench coat.

Victoria raised her head and looked at him. In a few seconds she watched hesitance turn into determination, and then he bowed his head and kissed her. At first just carefully, as if testing to see if she would melt away. She slandered her head and parted her lips, and he wasn't late to comply. Then she put her arms around his waist. A wave of desire rushed through her, as he deepened his kiss and pulled her closer. Her knees almost gave in beneath her, but Castiel closed his strong arms tighter around her and she didn't fall.

She didn't know how long they were standing there, his hands pressing against her back and his lips moving against hers. Outside the sun disappeared behind the horizon and dusk began to sneak in through the corners. She had lost all sense of time, and she couldn't even fell the floor beneath her feet. He took up all her senses and he kissed away all the doubts and fear which had been haunting her for the last few months.

Suddenly there came a loud slam from the hall, and Castiel broke away from her and looked in the direction of the door, which was still wide open. Now they could hear Bobby mumbling loudly to himself, as he took of his jacket and shoes. For a split second she feared that he might disappear, but then he waved his hand backwards towards the door, which slowly closed with a barely audible click. Then they looked at each other, and her face broke into a smile, which he returned with those characteristically, slightly screwed eyes.

"Where were we?", he asked in a husky voice.

She drew a deep breath before she answered; "I think you were well under way to seducing me"

At first she didn't get a reaction. Then an unfathomable little smile crossed his face, and he leaned in to kiss her again, now more unrestrained. She could feel his warm skin through the shirt. She moved her hands up over his chest and he reluctantly released his grip in her, so she could strip of his coat and jacket, yet without breaking their kiss. His hands quickly returned to her, and he let them glide from her hips, up her sides and back over her shoulder to her neck and then returned down to her waist. Her clothes had become untidy and he quickly found her exposed skin and slid his hands under her white, cotton blouse. It was as if the feeling of her skin intensified his craving for her and his hands searched frantically for more of her to touch. Her body shivered with delight under him eager hands. She wanted him with every fiber of her being and she almost couldn't control her finger enough to loosen the knot on his tie. She finally succeeded and pulled the tie over his head, interrupting their kisses. He continued to kiss his way from her jaw line to her neck, while she unbuttoned the top buttons of her blouse. He had to stop his kisses again, when she went to pull her blouse over her head. She tugged and pulled but she couldn't get the top past her chest, and as her frustration grew she let out an aggressive whine. Then she froze in the act, when she suddenly realised he had stopped moving, and was now looking at her with an investigating expression.

"What?", she said with an almost desperate air.

"Wouldn't that be a lot easier if you untied that first?"

Victoria let go of her blouse and looked down as he nodded towards the red band tied firmly around her waist. When she looked up again he was wearing that little smile once more. She bit her lip as he slowly reached around her and untied the band, before he pulled her blouse over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra. He reached up and pulled her hairgrip out, making her long, red locks fall around her face. Then he moved his hands to her waistline to undo her jeans. He took a hold at each side of her hips and slowly sank to the ground before her, as he slid the jeans down. Then he tenderly lifted one foot free of the bundle. Then the other. Starting with a hand on each of her ankles, he then, with unbearable patience, ran his hands up the full length of her legs as he raised himself from the ground. A thrill ran through her as his hands traced the curves of her body. His hands then found rest on her hips and his eyes turned dark with lust he stood there, admiring her slender body. She felt the yearning grow inside her.

When she could stand it no longer, she pulled Castiel to the bed where she eased him down on his back. As he lay down she crawled on top of him and began to unbutton his shirt. She drew the fabric aside and when she placed her palms on his chest, she could feel his rapid heartbeat. His eyes followed her as she leaned forward against him and put her lips to his skin. His muscles tensed up and she felt his chest heaving, as her hands and mouth caressed his warm skin. She wanted to drink him in and she kissed and nipped a trail over his chest and let her tong explore him. She just couldn't get enough of him and her hunger increased as she felt his body react. Straddling him, she could feel his hardness against her burning centre. She let her hands trail down his chest and abdomen till she reached his waistline, where she quickly rid him of those last bothersome clothes. Returning to her straddling position, she held herself above him and she heard him moan when his erection brushed up against her most sensitive area. He had placed his hands on her hips and she couldn't stand it anymore. She slowly lowered herself down over him and let him fill her up. He let out a gasp of pleasure as he felt her surrounding him. A wonderful shiver ran through her body and she slowly began to revolve her hips.

He sat up to embrace her body and connected to her with a passionate kiss which told her just how much he desired her. She felt his craving hands roam her body until they found her breasts and their kiss was broken by her moans. He let his lips brush the sensitive skin on her neck and continued to kiss a trail down the arch of her breast. Her skin was burning under his touch. It felt like all the nerve ends covering her body had been exposed, leaving her skin super sensitive. When he closed his lips around her nipple, she threw her head back and rode the waves of pleasure rapidly building inside her.

Castiel kissed her again as he leaned back and pulled her down with him. A thrill ran through her as he flipped her over on her back, never breaking their connection. His weight pinned her to the bed, lying immovable on top of her. She tried to thrust her hips to encourage some movement, but he held her down with a firm grip, while he kissed her hungrily. She craved the friction feeding the pleasure that had been rising in her, and she wondered if he didn't have an instinct that would set in. She felt almost mad with desire for some release, but he still didn't move an inch. She felt as if she would burst and she couldn't control herself;

"Please…please", she whimpered in between his kisses

She crammed the sheet in her fists and when he broke the kiss, she opened her eyes only to se a wicked smile on his lips. No way! He could not be teasing her! He saw the look of bewilderment on her face and when she opened her mouth to retaliate, he closed it with another kiss. Then he slowly began to move against her. She grabbed on to him as waves of thrill coursed through her body, like she had never felt before. It was like an energy she could best describe as soothing electricity, flowing over her from every place his naked skin was pressed against hers. Like the friction of their bodies created some kinetic energy, charging her body. His forehead rested against hers and they breathed in each others air in heavy pants. She lifted her hips to meet him, and moans and whimpers escaped her throat as he began to move faster inside her. She knew she couldn't hold on any longer. Her body was charged with his energy, coursing through her body, making her shudder beneath him. She clung to him, almost desperately, as he thrust deep into her. Then euphoria grabbed hold of her, making her mind go hazy. She cried out his name as ecstasy rushed through her body like a tidal wave, and everything exploded in white light. Her walls tighten around him, pushing him over the edge with her. He buried his face in her neck as the same ecstasy overwhelmed him and he whimpered out his own powerful release

He was almost gasping for air, pushing into her a few last times, her body still convulsing beneath him, as they came down from rapture. She was clinging to him so hard, she wasn't sureshe could let go. Then he lifted his head and look at her before placing a soft kiss on her heated lips. He eased out of her and rolled to her side, before pulling her close to him. She felt a wave of amity flow over her as she lay there in his arms. For a while everything was silent.

"I feel I should say something... ", she turned over to lie on her side against him. "... but I can't think of anything".

"I'm surprised", he said as he stroked her back. "I had no idea it would be so... ", he took a deep breath;"... all consuming". He looked down at her. "Was that normal?"

Victoria smiled; "I don't think there was anything normal about that. I mean that was just...", she sighed and didn't finish the sentence.

There were silence before she continued; "An hour ago I thought I would be on my way to California by now. I thought I had to get away from you" She rested her hand on his chest. "You really took me by surprise there, Cas"

He was starring at the ceiling; "I took myself by surprise. I didn't know what I would do. I didn't know what to do with the feelings I get every time I think about you. I just knew that I couldn't let you leave." He stroked her back; "I guess it'll be less dramatic next time"

She lifted her head and sent him a questioning look; "Next time?"

He looked back at her, suddenly with an unsure look in his eyes; "Well, I mean… I just thought that…", he didn't get further before she cut of his words with a kiss. Then she sent him a reassuring smile. He looked into her eyes and broke into a smile so warm, her heart swelled. It was almost like he was glowing.

"I think you've convinced me to stay", she said and kissed him again.

She laid her head back on his shoulder. For a while, the sound for silence again filled the room. She had almost fallen asleep when he broke the it;

"Can I tell Dean about this…?"


End file.
